


Waktu yang Kembali Berjalan

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt, aki's pov
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Jam milik Akihiko terus berjalan, jam milik Ugetsu terhenti pada Oktober 2018. Butuh satu tahun lebih sampai akhirnya jam milik Ugetsu kembali menggerakkan jarumnya.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 9





	Waktu yang Kembali Berjalan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki

Aku membuka mataku, mendapati rambut seseorang adalah hal pertama yang aku tatap. Menatap orang sedang kupeluk ini membawaku kembali ke percakapan kemarin malam. Aku berniat untuk mengecek kondisinya, tapi malah tak jadi pulang saking terlalu asyik mengobrol. Tak ada hal spesial, hanya bertukar kabar dan memasakkannya makan malam. Lalu akhirnya aku menginap.

Aku tidak pernah mengira aku akan kembali ke rumah ini lagi. Dulu aku berniat melupakan Ugetsu apapun yang terjadi. Aku harus bisa lepas darinya, aku harus _move on_. Tapi tiba-tiba saja setelah kami saling menjauhi satu sama lain, kami kembali bertemu layaknya sebuah takdir.

Dan gara-gara dia pula, aku merasakan ketakutan yang tak pernah kuduga akan kurasakan sebelumnya.

...

Kami bertemu lagi di Okinawa awal Desember tahun lalu. Saat itu Given sedang ada pekerjaan di sana, mengisi acara di dua tempat sekaligus. Tak sengaja bertemu di lobi hotel, aku menyadari bahwa _band_ kami menginap di hotel yang sama dengannya. Bahkan ketika akhirnya aku dan dia menaiki lift yang sama, entah kenapa aku tidak berani untuk menyapa. Toh Ugetsu pun hanya menatap ujung sepatunya sepanjang bersamaku.

Kupikir itu yang terakhir kalinya. Kamar hotel tidak hanya satu dua, pun aku tidak tahu jadwalnya. Ugetsu bukan orang yang suka keluar rumah tanpa keperluan, jadi pilihan ‘liburan’ sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Mungkin saat itu ada acara yang mengundangnya atau memang dia ada urusan di sana, pikirku kala itu. Namun, semua pikiran itu kubuang jauh-jauh saat aku melihatnya berada di pantai jam satu malam.

...

“Engh, Aki?” Aku tersenyum, kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. “Ya?”

Ugetsu berbalik, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku. “Aku mengantuk.”

“Ya sudah,” tanganku mengelus lembut rambutnya, “tidur lagi saja. Aku masih di sini, tenanglah.”

Ugetsu tak menjawab, kemudian suara napasnya yang teratur terdengar. Dia kembali tertidur. Aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya, lega masih bisa mendengar suaranya lagi setelah apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

...

Aku, yang saat itu tak bisa tidur, memilih untuk merenung di balkon kamar. Anginnya dingin karena saat itu sudah jam satu malam. Tapi aku lebih memilih berdiri di sana dan menikmati laut yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu terlihat apa-apa karena gelap. Teman sekamarku sudah tidur sejak berjam-jam lalu. Pun aku tak ada niatan pergi ke bar, sayang jika duitku terbuang untuk bar mahal—ditambah besoknya masih harus tampil.

Ketika aku masih melamun, tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok yang berjalan di pantai. Kupikir itu siapa, tapi begitu kuperhatikan baik-baik, orang yang tampaknya hanya memakai piyama dan melepas sandalnya itu adalah seorang pria.

Yang sangat familiar.

Yang baru saja bertemu tak sengaja tadi siang.

Meskipun dari jarak bermeter-meter dari lantai tiga kamarku, aku masih bisa melihatnya jelas kalau itu adalah Murata Ugetsu.

Awalnya ingin kuabaikan, tapi begitu orang di sana tidak berhenti berjalan dan malah terus menuju ke laut, aku langsung berlari membawa jaket tanpa pikir panjang. Itu, pertama kalinya aku merasa takut sampai tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Jaket kulemparkan ke atas pasir, sandal kulepas sembarangan. Sekuat tenaga aku memanggil namanya dan menghampirinya di tengah ombak yang tengah pasang.

Sulit? Jelas saja. Ugetsu hanya berjarak lima meter di depanku, tapi rasanya aku tak bisa mencapainya meskipun sudah berlari sekuat mungkin. Ombak yang terus-menerus menerpa kami berdua tak membantuku sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya tatkala air laut sudah mencapai batas pundaknya, aku kehilangan Ugetsu.

Aku menyelam, berusaha mencarinya di tengah kegelapan dan dinginnya air laut. Meskipun aku harus menahan napas sampai paru-paruku terbakar, aku akan menyelamatkannya. Saat itu aku tahu, Ugetsu ke sini bukan untuk liburan atau ada urusan. Apapun itu alasannya, aku harus mendengarnya. Itu tidak benar.

...

Aku memeluknya erat, sebelum akhirnya sebisa mungkin meraih ponselku di atas meja dan melihat jam berapa saat ini. Rupanya masih jam tujuh pagi—pantas Ugetsu kembali tidur. Aku ingin kembali tidur juga sebenarnya, tapi rasanya sayang jika kulewatkan hari tanpa melihatnya sedekat ini.

Kejadian dua bulan yang lalu itu sejujurnya sangat membuatku terkejut. Sepanjang hidupku, baru pertama kali aku menyaksikan seseorang yang hampir melakukan bunuh diri. Dan dari semua orang di dunia ini yang harus melakukannya, orang itu adalah orang yang sangat kukenal dan pernah dekat sekali denganku. Sampai akhirnya aku membuatnya kembali sadar dari pingsannya pun seluruh tubuhku masih bergetar. Kalau aku tidak ada, mungkin Ugetsu tidak akan selamat dan entah akan tenggelam dan hanyut sampai mana.

...

Setelah menyelamatkannya, kupikir akan berhenti di sana. Aku akan mengajaknya ke klinik terdekat untuk memeriksakan kondisinya. Namun, ketika aku mengajaknya berdiri, Ugetsu malah diam duduk dan tak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat.

Kemudian, dia melontarkan pertanyaan yang menurutku sangat tak masuk akal.

“Kenapa?”

“Apanya?”

“Kenapa menyelamatkanku?”

...

Kalau kuingat lagi kejadian saat itu, hatiku terasa disayat-sayat. Ugetsu mengatakan semua itu dengan wajah datar dan nada suara tanpa emosi. Tatapannya yang kosong tanpa sadar membuatku ingin memeluknya saat itu juga. Tapi aku sadar aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi baginya. Dan belum sempat aku membalasnya, Ugetsu mengulang apa yang aku pikirkan.

...

“Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kenapa menyelamatkanku?”

“Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh menyelamatkanmu? Kenapa harus balik ke masalah ‘hubungan kita’? Bahkan kalau yang tadi bukan kau, aku juga akan tetap menyelamatkannya. Atau jika tadi yang melihatmu bukan aku, aku yakin orang lain juga pasti akan menyelamatkanmu.”

“Aku tidak mau.”

“Ugetsu—”

“Memangnya, kalau aku mati, ada pengaruhnya untukmu?”

Itu, pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak bisa aku jawab. Aku ingin menjawab ‘ada’, tapi Ugetsu pasti menanyakan alasannya apa.

Tidak ada alasan.

Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mati.

“Kenapa tidak jawab? Kalau diam saja, yang kau lakukan saat ini hanya semakin menyakitiku. Kau bahkan tidak tahu alasanku ingin pergi. Kehilangan aku, tidak akan berdampak apa-apa padamu, ‘kan?”

_Jahat. Yang kau katakan jahat sekali._

“Aku sudah tidak bisa bermain musik lagi. Aku juga tidak punya siapa-siapa. Jadi untuk apa aku hidup? Aku merelakanmu agar bisa bermain musik dengan bebas. Kalau pada akhirnya aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara biolaku sendiri, buat apa aku hidup?”

Suaranya bergetar.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh menyusuri pipinya.

“Jangan ikut campur. Aku tidak akan berterima kasih.”

Ugetsu berdiri dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan aku sendirian yang masih terpaku dengan dada yang terasa sesak.

...

Setelah itu, aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Aku terus mengubah posisi tapi setiap kalimat yang Ugetsu ucapkan kala itu menahanku untuk memejamkan mata. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu, aku bahkan tak ingat apa pernah aku melihatnya menangis.

Hatiku sakit membayangkan apa yang telah dia lalui ketika aku tak lagi bersamanya. Kenapa dia sampai tak bisa mendengar musik lagi? Apa itu semua salahku? Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Apa karena aku pergi, aku hanya menambah rasa sakit di hatinya?

Semua itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku sampai rasanya pening sekali. Pada akhirnya, aku tak tidur dan untungnya acara Given hari itu berjalan sukses meski setiap orang yang kutemui terus menanyai kondisiku yang tampak tidak baik. Aku tak lagi bertemu dengan Ugetsu setelah kejadian jam satu malam hari itu.

Lalu, dua minggu sebelum hari ini, akhir Januari, aku kembali berniat menemuinya. Berhari-hari aku memikirkan keputusanku itu. Mungkin Ugetsu akan semakin membenciku, apalagi aku tiba-tiba saja sok akrab setelah setahun penuh tak pernah menghubunginya sama sekali. Namun, pada akhirnya aku tetap ke sana. Aku akan memintanya bercerita, membantunya untuk kembali bisa bermain musik. Aku tahu musik adalah hal yang sangat berharga baginya, makanya saat itu aku mengesampingkan segala risiko yang mungkin akan terjadi dan memilih untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Dan aku kembali dihadapkan pada suasana yang sama.

Pintu rumahnya tak terkunci, dia tak kutemukan di manapun, sampai akhirnya aku sadar ada suara air yang mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi. Kupikir Ugetsu sedang keluar dan tak sengaja lupa mematikan keran wastafel. Namun, ketika aku membuka pintu, keran wastafel ternyata tertutup, namun lantai kamar mandi basah tergenang air.

Air berwarna merah yang berasal dari darahnya sendiri.

Pertama kalinya aku merasa otakku kosong dan tubuhku membeku kaku. Ugetsu pingsan dan terendam di _bath tub_ -nya sendiri. Aku berusaha menyelamatkannya sebisa mungkin—mengikat pergelangan tangannya yang terluka dengan handuk kecil kemudian membawanya keluar, menyeka tubuhnya yang basah dengan handuk sebelum membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku menyadari tanganku tak bisa menyetir dengan baik, mataku sama sekali tak bisa fokus ke jalanan. Jantungku berdegup kencang, pikiranku hanya terisi olehnya, dan bahkan otakku tak bisa ingat rute tersingkat menuju rumah sakit. Tubuhku bergetar, bibirku terus mengucapkan kata ‘kumohon bertahan, sebentar lagi sampai’ padanya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Aku tak pernah tak takut jika mengingat peristiwa ini. Kedua kalinya aku merasakan perasaan setakut dan sepanik ini. Aku tak menginginkan apa-apa selain keselamatannya. Aku rela melakukan apapun, apapun itu, asal Ugetsu bisa selamat dan membuka matanya lagi. Bahkan kalau aku harus membuang semua kebahagiaanku agar dia bahagia dan tidak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, aku rela—akan aku lakukan.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Ugetsu bisa diselamatkan, butuh waktu dua hari sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar siuman. Di situ, di mana hanya ada aku dan dia di ruang rawat, akhirnya aku bisa mengajaknya mengobrol—obrolan setengah jam yang membuatku jauh lebih mengenal Ugetsu dibandingkan tahun-tahun sejak aku mulai bertemu dengannya.

...

“Tahu apa? Aki yang hidupnya sempurna, yang punya orang yang mencintainya, teman yang banyak, bahkan bisa mencapai mimpinya yang dulu dibuang gara-gara aku, mengerti apa tentang kondisiku?”

Dadaku terasa diremas-remas. Matahari hari itu bersinar cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di kamar nomor 203. Ugetsu duduk dengan mata yang langsung menatap ke arahku. Mata yang dua bulan lalu kutemui masih kosong, mata yang sampai saat ini tetap kosong dan berkaca-kaca.

“Semakin aku memainkan biolaku, semakin aku tak bisa mendengar melodinya. Kau tidak tahu, ‘kan perasaan ini? Aku menggantungkan hidupku pada musik. Tak ada yang bisa membantuku. Apa dengan aku hidup, seluruh masalahku akan beres begitu saja?”

“...”

“Memangnya ... memangnya Aki bisa bantu apa? Memangnya kau ini siapa? Kau bahkan tidak tahu salah satu alasan aku tidak bisa mendengar musikku lagi adalah karena patah hati. Apa aku tiba-tiba akan membaik kalau kau membantuku sedangkan kau adalah orang yang membuatku patah hati?”

...

Tidak.

Bahkan sampai hari ini pun, Ugetsu masih belum bisa bermain musik.

Sampai malam tadi pun, Ugetsu belum mau menyentuh biolanya sendiri.

Aku mungkin tidak akan membantu banyak, tapi aku akan mencoba.

Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, namun aku berusaha mengerti. Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Kenapa orang yang paling mencintai musik harus sampai seperti ini? Memikirkan Ugetsu yang frustrasi tak bisa bermain musik lagi juga membuatku sedih.

Aku tak bisa menawarkan apa-apa kecuali diriku sendiri.

Dan tentu saja, aku ditolak.

Katanya, aku hanya kasihan. Katanya, aku hanya ingin membantunya sesaat setelah itu kembali pergi meninggalkannya. Katanya, dia tidak butuh kepedulian palsu seperti itu.

Aku tahu kata-kata bisa jauh lebih tajam dari sebilah pedang, tapi baru pertama kali aku mendengarkan ucapan yang sangat menyakitkan hatiku. Aku bahkan sampai kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu. Karena kalau mungkin aku berada di posisinya, aku pun juga akan berpikiran hal yang sama.

Butuh dua hari dan ratusan tetes air mata untuk meyakinkannya.

_“Aku janji.”_

_“Aku janji.”_

_“Aku janji.”_

Aku berjanji tidak akan pergi. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Aku berjanji akan menolongnya. Karena tanpa sadar, melihatnya sakit seperti ini masih tetap akan membuatku sakit. Melihatnya sedih dan menangis pilu di hadapanku masih tetap akan membuatku merasa aku benar-benar tidak berguna.

_“Kalau aku menyakitimu lagi bagaimana?”_

_“Kita akan bicara baik-baik sebelum akhirnya kita saling menyakiti.”_

Aku sudah intropeksi. Mungkin dari awal aku juga salah. Mungkin dulu, aku juga hanya diam saja. Aku sudah tahu kondisinya yang tak peduli pada kehidupan, tapi aku belum menyadari itu hanyalah satu dari sekian tanda-tanda penyakit yang dideritanya. Rasa sakit yang telah ada selama bertahun-tahun pasti menumpuk dan membuatnya tidak tahan sampai akhirnya harus melakukan hal seperti itu sampai dua kali.

Aku ingin menolongnya.

Aku akan menolongnya.

_“Apa jika aku bersamamu, aku akan bahagia?”_

Kebahagiaan memang tanggung jawab masing-masing. Begitu pun dia, begitu pun aku. Tapi aku tahu, ada orang di sana yang membutuhkan orang lain untuk bahagia. Karena pada akhirnya bahagia tidak sesederhana itu.

Aku tak bisa menjawab hal lain selain,

_“Iya. Aku janji.”_

_“Kau akan kembali padaku? Sungguh?”_

_“Iya.”_

Kalau aku harus membuang duniaku untuk dia, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membuat duniaku lagi. Aku akan membuat dia menjadi duniaku lagi. Waktuku masih panjang. Mimpi yang dulu sempat kukubur dalam-dalam pun pada akhirnya bisa kucapai kembali. Aku butuh apa lagi?

Dan akhirnya aku berada di sini.

Aku tak tinggal bersama dengannya, hanya terkadang jika aku tak ada latihan orkestra atau _band_ , aku pergi ke rumahnya dan menemaninya. Dua minggu terakhir hidupku terasa seperti mimpi. Berbicara lagi dengannya setelah semua yang terjadi rasanya tak nyata. Ugetsu yang dulu mati-matian kuselamatkan kini ada bersamaku—masih sehat, masih bernapas.

Kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan memang butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit. Namun, kami akan tetap sabar. Ugetsu memang masih belum mau menyentuh biolanya dan bermain musik lagi, tapi pelan-pelan, aku yakin dia akan kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Sejak keluar rumah sakit pula, Ugetsu mulai mencari-cari psikiater yang cocok. Sampai saat ini belum kami temukan, tapi besok aku akan menemaninya ke psikiaternya yang baru. Mungkin sembuhnya akan lama, mengingat seberat apa depresi yang dia derita. Namun, aku optimis Ugetsu bisa melewati semua itu. Aku akan selalu berada di sana, menemaninya.

Dan aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan tangannya lagi.

“Ugetsu? Bangun,” tanganku kembali meraih ponsel di atas meja, “sudah jam delapan. Ayo sarapan. Mau kubuatkan apa?”

Ugetsu menggeleng gemas, kemudian alih-alih bangun dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menarik selimut sampai hampir menutupi seluruh mukanya.

“Tidur lagi.”

“Oke, lima belas menit lagi ya.”

“Setengah jam.”

“Dua puluh menit.”

“Ugh, iya ....”

Kupikir, kembali ke rutinitas seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

Apalagi setelah kami berbicara jujur pada satu sama lain.

Kalau dari dulu kami seperti ini, mungkin kami tidak pernah berpisah, ‘kan? Tidak perlu juga harus melewati pertengkaran-pertengkaran hanya meninggalkan luka di hati masing-masing.

Waktu kami yang sempat terhenti, akhirnya mulai kembali berjalan seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can convey it to the reader properly that Ugetsu never blamed Akihiko fully about his depression. He already had that for years, the break up just triggered it more.


End file.
